<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hundred Days Of Pain by captain_sassy_socks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444208">A Hundred Days Of Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks'>captain_sassy_socks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 A Hundred Days, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Relief - Hurt - Betrayal - Jealousy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hundred Days Of Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relief.</p>
<p>Their rescue mission is successful when she spots him healthy and alive, maybe a little thinner but still breathing and handsome as ever. The tension in her shoulders eases.</p>
<p>Hurt.</p>
<p>He cuts her off by walking away in the middle of her scientific explanation. A lone figure in the crowd has attracted his interest.</p>
<p>Betrayal.</p>
<p>A female. Confusion clouds her mind. An invisible hand clutches her heart.</p>
<p>Jealousy.</p>
<p>She didn’t expect the last emotion. She has no right to claim him. It disappoints her that he gave up so easily and settled for an untainted, alternative life. He didn’t have faith in her.</p>
<p>He grabs that other woman’s hands and caresses them, intimate and longing.</p>
<p>She stares at the scene in front of her, equally fascinated and repulsed. The muscles in her stomach clench while the pressure in her chest increases.</p>
<p>She can’t read his expressive eyes since his back faces her. However, she has an unobstructed view on her, her curly hair, her pretty smile, her feminine curves. An uneasy feeling arises and forces her to turn around, away from the painful sight.</p>
<p>Without knowing what is going on, the seconds stretch into an eternity. Morbid curiosity tugs at her sanity. Over her shoulder, she chances a glimpse at them like an onlooker at a horrible crash site.</p>
<p>His arms embrace his lover, probably his future wife if she hadn’t come up with a plan to rescue him. If she hadn’t been stubborn and resilient. Therefore, it should be her to receive his gratitude, not that other being. She worked herself into exhaustion, analyzed, calculated and simulated every possible scenario until her caffeine-fueled brain shut down. Day and night with one single goal on her mind, to bring him back to them, to her.</p>
<p>His mate clings to him as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>Her life depends on him, on his approval, on his trust in her abilities. Her heart shatters into a million pieces at the realization she’s only his second choice.</p>
<p>He moves toward them, ready to join them and go home.</p>
<p>She can’t be bothered to be happy and proud of her accomplishment anymore when he crushed her unspoken feelings for him and trampled upon them in the dust on a foreign planet.</p>
<p>Jealousy.</p>
<p>Betrayal.</p>
<p>Hurt.</p>
<p>Relief – no. Not relief. A hundred days of pain and no end in sight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>